1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a releasable locking apparatus for securing a closure member to a frame.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a locking apparatus including a catch plate, a locking device which is pivotally secured to the closure and a backing plate which is rigidly secured to the locking device.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
With the ever increasing rate of vandalism, there exists a need for adequately locking valuable tools within a garden shed or the like. However, typical locks include a hinged locking plate having a hasp which engages a catch plate. Such locking means does not secure a closure to a frame until the hasp engages a staple attached to the frame of the shed and a padlock or the like is secured within the catch to prevent opening of the hasp.
Accordingly, the aforementioned locking means does not provide for an automatically shutting shed door or the like but only provides a means for locking such door.
Also, such prior arrangements make it very easy for a thief to remove such locking means because the hasp plate is usually attached to the closure member by means of a series of screws or the like.
Additionally, relatively complex locking means have been proposed which include spring biased catches such as the "WHITCOMB" latch made by Albany Hardware Specialty Manuf. Co. Inc. of Viroqua Wis. The "Whitcomb" latch includes a bolt type member which slides towards the frame rather than having a "locking means pivotally secured to the closure". Such locks have been relatively costly due to the complexities of manufacture thereof.
The present invention provides a simple means for locking a closure member such as a shed door within a frame. The releasable locking apparatus enables the closure of the door without locking thereof while including a provision for inserting a padlock or the like for preventing unauthorised intrusion into the shed.
Furthermore, the present invention does not include screws or fasteners that would enable a would be intruder to remove the locking means. Therefore, unauthorized access of the shed is inhibited.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a releasable locking apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art locking arrangements and which makes a considerable contribution to the art of securing a closure member to a frame.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings.